


Planeta na Povel

by WinryWeiss



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Old work of mine, organizational perfectionalism, psáno česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Planeta na Povel

Malý Princ přistál na další planetě. A čekalo jej neobvyklé uvítání. Hned, co vystoupil ze své lodi, se k němu přiřítil drobný mladík se širokým úsměvem, popadl ho za ruku a táhl ho do blízké budovy.

„O ... dobrý den,“ oslovil ho poněkud překvapeně Malý Princ.

„Těší mě,“ odvětil drobný mladík. „Já jsem XR-2893, pořadové číslo 5/37, a jsem Vaším průvodcem na této planetě.“

„Jak .. Jak že se to jmenujete?“

Mladík se široce usmál. „XR-2893, pořadové číslo 5/37. Stačí, když mi budete říkat pořadovým číslem.“

„A...aha. Já jsem Malý Princ.“

„Ó, to je ale nezvyklé jméno.“ 5/37 se obrátil k jednomu z přístrojů na stěně a začal do něj něco ťukat. „Po dobu zdejšího pobytu Vám bude přidělen jednoduchý kód, pod kterým se budete identifikovat a který Vám zároveň umožní vstup na povolená místa.“ 

Přístroj pípnul a s hrozivým vrčením z něj vyjel lístek. 5/37 ho s úsměvem předal Malému Princi.

„N-4563/2927, pořadové číslo 748,“ přečetl Malý Princ poněkud zděšeně.

„Zapamatujte si to, prosím.“

„Vždyť je to hrozně složité!“ namítl Malý Princ.

„Ale kdepak.“ 5/37 bodl prstem do vzduchu. „N na začátku označuje návštěvníka, 4563 je kód pro volný pohyb, 2927 symbolizuje aktuální rok a 748 je přece pořadové číslo.“

Malému Princi už z těch všech čísel šla hlava kolem.

„Dobře,“ zeptal se ještě, „a co znamenají všechna ta čísla ve tvém jméně?“ veden svou přirozenou dětskou zvídavostí. Čehož vzápětí velmi litoval. Neboť 5/37 začal vysvětlovat.

„V mém kódu? No, XR je místopisná identifikace, 2893 symbolizuje můj rok zrození a moje pořadové číslo je vlastně přesné definování data mého zrození, je to ... Co je Vám? Nějak jste zbledl? Je Vám špatně?“

„Ne, ne. To ... to nic.“ Malý Princ měl před očima čísla. Nevypadala nijak mile.

„Pojďte, vezmu Vás ven na vzduch.“

_To je ale zvláštní svět,_ myslel si Malý Princ, zatímco se díval na samovolně se pohybující krabice na širokých pásech mezi vysokými budovami. _Všechno tu funguje na čísla._

„To jsou přepravníky.“ 5/37 ukázal rozmáchlým gestem na krabice. „Podle těch čísel, co mají na střeše, se můžete snadno zorientovat, jakého jsou typu ...“

„Aha. Chápu,“ odvětil Malý Princ rychle. Už zase mu před očima kroužila čísla. A nějak netoužil po dalším vysvětlování ohledně všech těch čísel a písmen, které tu byly opravdu všude. Na domech, na těch přepravnících, na obchodech, na chodnících. Někteří lidé je měli dokonce i na oblečení.

5/37 ho chytil za ruku a odvlekl ho na jeden z chodníků označených 4563. Tenhle měl za číslem navíc ještě připojené K. 5/37 se nezdál, ale měl sílu. Asi vláčel návštěvníky běžně.

A navíc pořád něco vykládal. O systému obchodů („Každý druh prodejny má vlastní identifikační znak. Tak například tady ty potraviny mají OP328/41V. To znamená : O jako Obchod, P jako Potraviny, 328 je místní číslo budovy, 41 je pořadové číslo a V značí, že se tam prodávají všechny druhy. A nebo tam ten nábytek, ON329/489S. To samé, jen N je pro nábytek a S znamená specializaci. Nebo tadyhle ...“). O uspořádání domů („V podstatě jsou tři druhy domů. A – administrativní, B – užitkové, to jsou třeba nákupní centra, a C – obyvatelné. Tenhle dům ...“). O označení chodníků („My teď jdeme po 4563/K. Jak už víš, 4563 značí volný pohyb, to k je jen upřesnění. Ale třeba tamhle ten chodník, co má 90073, ...“). Ale i o lidech („748, vidíš toho vysokého muže v modré uniformě. Všimni si toho čísla, co má na hrudníku. 90025. Nebo je to 90026? Tak daleko nevidím. No, tak, lidé v takovýchto uniformách patří k ZTS. To je zkratka pro Zaměstnance Technické Správy. To poznáš mimo jiné podle toho 900. No, a to poslední dvojčíslí, to je přesné určení. Tak třeba 10 jsou lékaři, 25 technici, 26 zahradníci, 34 požárníci, 52 doručovací služba, 73 policie, a tak. Jo, a 99 je speciální zásahové komando.“).

Malý Princ mu všechno odkývával a občas přidal i nějaké „Aha“ nebo „Chápu“. Ale u poslední věty se zarazil překvapením. „Speciální zásahové komando? Na co?“

„Noo, kvůli nepokojům, přece.“

„Jakým nepokojům?“

V tu chvíli se ozval zvuk. Malý Princ nevěděl přesně odkud, a tak se začal poněkud zmateně rozhlížet. Nikde však neviděl nic, odkud by mohl ten podivný táhlý tón vycházet.

5/37 ho chytil za ruku a, jak už měl ve zvyku, za neustálého brebentění ho táhl k jednomu z blízkých obchodů. Z čísla nad vchodem postřehl Malý Princ pouze počáteční R.

„Oběd,“ usmál se na jeho nechápavý obličej 5/37.

Než se Malý Princ nadál, 5/37 už ho dotáhl k jednomu volnému stolku, kterých v restauraci rapidně ubývalo.

„Proč je tu tolik lidí?“

„Protože je čas oběda, 748.“

„Nerozumím.“

„Noo ...“ 5/37 se zatvářil překvapeně.

Ke stolku dojela krabice s plejádou tlačítek a malými dvířky.

„To je servírovací stroj,“ vysvětloval 5/37, zatímco mačkal některá tlačítka. Posléze vytáhl ze dvířek dva talíře a jeden posunul před Malého Prince. „Jez, ať ti to neuteče.“

„Já nemám hlad,“ špitl Malý Princ. Pohled do talíře mu na chuti zrovna nepřidával. Spíš ubíral. 

„No tak, aspoň trochu.“ 5/37 chroupal část ze svého oběda. Vzpírala se. „Večeře je až za sedm hodin.“

„Ne. Možná tak za hodinu, ...“

„U Vás se jí mezi obědem a večeří?“ 5/37 přestal překvapením jíst. Jeho oběd toho využil.

„No, ano.“

„To je ... nezvyklé. A v kolik?“

„Jak kdo chce.“

„Vy nemáte společný čas jídla?“

„Ne. A ani společné jídlo.“ Malý Princ se zoufale snažil nemyslet na to, co měl na talíři.

5/37 se zamyšleně vrtal ve svém oběde. Ten zoufale protestoval. „To je ...“

„Pojďme ven.“ Malý Princ měl pocit, že se jeho oběd hýbe. Nebyl to jen pocit.

„Ale teď nemůžeme.“

„Proč?“

„Protože je teď čas oběda. Všichni teď obědváme, takže nemůžeme jít ven.“

„Ale proč?“

„Já nevím,“ pokrčil 5/37 rameny. „Prostě to tak je.“

Když se pak znovu ocitli na ulici, byl 5/37 nezvykle potichu. Chvíli jen tak bezcílně bloudili po ulici.

„Hej, 748.“

„Děje se něco?“ Malému Princi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že 5/37 mluví na něj.

„U Vás na planetě ...“

Náhlý ječivý tón. Ozývá se odnikud, a přesto naplňuje celý prostor na ulici.

Malý Princ má pocit, že mu praskne hlava.

5/37 rozhodí rukama. „Panika!“

„Co?!“ Malý Princ si tiskne ruce k uším, takže moc dobře nerozumí.

„Panika. Panika! To je signál pro paniku!“

„Cože?!“

„Panikař!“

„Co? Proč?“

„No tak, začni panikařit!“

„Co? ... Co?!“

5/37 začal zmateně pobíhat. Stejně jako všichni ostatní. Malý Princ tam jen tak nechápavě stál. 5/37 se mu ztratil v davu. Tón náhle utichl. Lidi se uklidnili. Malý Princ se rozhlížel kolem sebe.

„Při tomhle signálu se musí panikařit,“ ozval se mu za zády 5/37.

„Proč?“ Malý Princ měl zalehlé levé ucho.

„Protože je to signál pro paniku.“ A dřív, než se Malý Princ stačil na něco zeptat, pokračoval. „Všude po městě jsou rozmístěné hlásiče. Dávají nám signály, podle kterých se řídíme. Vyzývají k jídlu, ke spánku i k odpočinku. Signalizují pro paniku, veselí, smutek i pláč.“

„To je hrozně divné.“

5/37 se na něj usmál. „Pro tebe určitě. Ale my si nepamatujeme, že by to kdy bylo jinak.“

„Odvedeš mě zpátky k mojí lodi?“

„Samozřejmě, Malý Princi. Jsem přece tvůj průvodce.“


End file.
